1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printing system in which multiple printers including printing units are arranged in series along a conveyance route of a sheet.
2. Related Art
There is a printing system in which multiple printing units having ink heads are arranged in a conveyance route of a sheet and collaborate with each other to execute print processing based on a print job.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-99955 proposes a technique in which two printing units are arranged in a conveyance route of a sheet and print images on both sides of the sheet by printing the image on the front side of the sheet with one printing unit and printing the image on the back side of the sheet with the other printing unit.
In addition to the aforementioned technique, there is a technique of printing images based on a print job by using a tandem configuration in which multiple printers including printing units are arranged in series along a conveyance route of a sheet.
With the printers collaborating with each other, a printing system (hereafter, referred to as tandem printing system as appropriate) to which techniques like ones described above are applied can execute complex print processing such as both-side printing processing more efficiently at a faster speed and achieves higher productivity than a system including one printer